Letters
by Kalana Fox
Summary: Sometimes written sentiments are stronger than spoken, and unspoken, ones.


So I was just sitting around, trying to write a shipping manifesto for Soul Eater and multi-tasking by looking at Facebook bumper stickers, when all of a sudden I read a bumper sticker (can't remember which one now) and this idea came into my head. It was just too cute to resist, you know?

I plan to only have two chapters to this, but perhaps I'll make a third if either inspiration strikes or enough people think I should. We'll see.

For now, please enjoy the cuteness!

**Disclaimer:** Nabari no Ou and all of its characters belong to Yuhki Kamatani, that brilliant woman who can rip fangirl's hearts to shreds and then make everyone cry happy tears.

**Extra Note:** Not sure when this fic would take place in the storyline. So for now let's say this is semi-AU.

* * *

Dear Yoite,

This feels strange, talking to you like this, but then again I don't expect you to read this letter. It's just one I'm writing for myself, to relieve myself of some of the things I wish I could tell you, but know I never will. I remember Raimei telling me some time ago about this method (can't remember why she was telling me that, though) and how relieving it can be, so I guess I should try it, huh?

Yoite…there's so much I want to ask you and so much I want to know…where should I even start?

I want to know…about you. About your life, about your interests, about why you want to disappear…I want to know all of those things and many more, but I wonder if you would even answer me if I asked. Would you answer my questions? Or would my questioning break our bond? To be honest…I don't want to lose our bond…that's why I'll never ask any of these questions to you, just this piece of paper.

I wonder what you think of our bond…do you consider it a bond? Sometimes…I wonder if you see me as a special person, or just the person that will grant your wish. I wonder…what would your answer be if I asked you that? Would you even tell me?

Yoite…I feel like such a girl for saying these things, but then again you will never read this, so I guess here it's alright.

You're very…special to me. When I'm with you I feel…happy. Odd as that may sound, being with you makes me really happy. Like there's some kind of warm glow inside my heart that appears just from your presence. Seeing you smile—even slightly, cuz I know you do—makes the glow intensify.

I don't know what the source of that glow is, I don't even know why it's there. I don't…even know what the feeling is called or why I even feel it. But I do know that you're the only person who has ever made that glow appear. No one else could accomplish what you have, no one else seemed worth it. I wonder if you're aware of this accomplishment…

I wish…I wish I knew why you never seem to let anyone touch you, except me. I see how you shy away from Kazuho and Yukimi's touches, but you allow me. But there are times you push me away and I won't deny that it hurts me a little inside. Why do you do that, Yoite? I know you and I are the same in that way, but I still wonder why you don't like people touching you. Would you tell me?

You know, now that I think about it, I remember hearing some girls talking in my class once. I was only paying half attention to them, but I remember them talking about something called "love" and how it feels to be in it. Remembering that, a lot of what they said sounds a lot like how I feel about you.

Could that be it? Is that the word I kept grasping for but couldn't find? I dunno…maybe it is…

If it is, I wonder what kind of love it is…I recall hearing someone talk about different kinds of love, like parental, maternal, brotherly and sisterly and romantic love. I wonder which one you think it would be…well, that is, if you feel the same way I mean…

Ah, I wish I could talk to you about all this…I have no one else to turn to about this. Except Shiratama, but she never listens to me or responds and sometimes I feel like she doesn't care. You're really the only person I could talk to about this but…how are you supposed to talk about feelings with the person those feelings are for?

Ugh, this is so confusing! Maybe writing this was a bad idea…

Yoite…do I love you? Do you…love me…or am I just a tool like everyone else seems to think of me?

I dunno…I should just stop writing now…this was a stupid idea anyway…

Love,

Miharu

* * *

Miharu stared at the letter for a little longer after signing it. Groaning frustration, he snatched it up, crumpled it into a ball, and promptly threw it in the wastebasket next to his desk before laying his head in his arms on his desk.

The thought before his tired mind drifted into sleep was that he should've never listened to Raimei.

* * *

Hehe. I bet you all can guess who's next. Will write the next chapter soon.

A little muse has now appeared in my head, so now there is a bit of a possibility that this will be a little longer than two chapters.

Review please!

~Kalana Fox


End file.
